1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighted lap-desk and, more particularly, to a lighted lap-desk with a cover which confines the light to the work area of the lap-desk.
2. Background
A passenger traveling in a motor vehicle such as an automobile for a long time period often reads or writes. A commercial lap-desk can provide a work area suitable for reading or writing. When traveling at night, the passenger needs a light to illuminate the reading material or writing surface. Using the interior light of the vehicle while traveling at night is undesirable because the light reflects off the interior glass of the vehicle, inhibiting the vision of the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,093, Thompson et al., describes a case for holding an open magazine. The case has a cover with a light for illuminating the magazine and a hood which shields the light from direct view by the magazine reader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,634, Mills et al., describes a portable, lap-oriented desk unit with an illumination means movable between a stowed position and a deployed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,742, Kersey, describes a portable writing box constructed to resemble a small brief case so that it can be easily carried. The box opens to uncover a writing surface illuminated along three edges such that a writer's hand or arm does not cast a shadow on the area being written upon. The light is not enclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,156, Smith, discloses a resonant shadeless desk for use by musicians who require light directed upon their music sheets while avoiding rays of light from the desk extending toward an audience. This desk is enclosed on all surfaces except the one facing the musician. A light installed in the interior portion provides illumination for the music sheets on the desk. This resonant desk is of a unitary structure and shape and contains a unitary base such that the entire structure is resonant. This device is not portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,593, Bills is directed to a box used for retouching, inspecting and dusting photographic negatives. This negative retouching box is enclosed and contains a light and fan. The purpose of this box is to provide direct or diffused light upon a photographic negative and also provide filtered dust-free air to pass across its surface to remove dust particles from the negative so that the photographer can examine the negative for defects. The reason for having an enclosed structure is to safeguard the negative and the interior of the box against dust contamination during the retouching process. This invention is not easily portable, nor is there any disclosure of protecting against escaping light.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,223, Feinberg, covers a utility cabinet to be placed at the side of a bed and contains a light therein to illuminate the interior without disturbing any of the other occupants in the room. The device appears to be designed for use in a hospital to provide light for physicians to make notes and to hold medication or smoker's articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,840, Bradford, discloses a map holder which would be fixed onto an automobile dashboard. Specifically, the device provides illumination for a road map which can be easily accessed by the driver of an automobile. This invention is intended for use by the driver.
There are presently no products which provide a lighted work area enclosed to confine the light to the work area for a passenger in a motor vehicle. It is desirable to provide such a lighted work area so that a motor vehicle passenger can utilize the work area for reading or writing while traveling at night without interfering with the vehicle driver's vision.